Modern Sherlock (4869)
by MarinaGray
Summary: Rane is just a normal seventeen year old girl. That is, until she dies on her birthday, is saved by a magic stone, and sent to the world of Detective Conan. Not to mention, she's shrunken as well! Join her as she is sent to live with her relatives, uncovers more about her past than she would have dreamed of, finds love, and joins the Detective Boys. (OCxmystery character)
1. Chapter 1: The Day I Died

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. The only thin I own is my own character and plot.  
**

**Chapter 1**

I tapped my long manicured finger on the steering wheel, a habit I had formed while waiting for the light to change. Today was my seventeenth birthday and I had gotten the most expensive looking gem from my mother. She hadn't told me how she had obtained it or what it was supposed to be, but it was made into a necklace that was placed delicately around my neck at this moment.

I turned the radio up a little louder as I glanced at the passenger seat in my small silver Honda Civic. I had a few of the Detective Conan manga books splayed about. My parents were both from Japan while my mother was only half-Japanese. I was three-fourths Japanese and one-fourth European. I had become interested in the Detective Conan anime a while ago and had watched and read everything out to this date. My older brother often teased me about being a closet otaku, but I was okay with that. Society usually viewed my family as the elite, considering the amount of money my parents make on a weekly basis in our city of New York, so I need something like manga to relieve my stress levels.

I noticed that the light had turned green now. Without paying much attention to the road, I pressed the gas pedal and drove forward.

Suddenly, bright beams were directed towards my driver's side.

Beeeeep!

With that, my world became black...

* * *

Ugh. What's this huge headache? It feels as if a million hammers are beating my brains out.

I open one eye just a sliver to immediately shut it as bright fluorescent lights nearly blind me. After a few more tries, I can finally open both of my eyes without seeing dark spots.

I'm in a... hospital room? What exactly happened to me?

I wrack my brain for the answer but all I remember is driving home from my part-time job at the local supermarket.

I had been thinking about the gift my mother had given me and then I had pulled out onto the street when the light had turned green...

I shot up in bed at the realization of what exactly had happened hit me! A vehicle had hit the side of my car! Oh no! My parents were going to kill me!

I looked around the room. If I was this hurt (judging by the numerous bandages on my body), where were my parents?

I zeroed in on a painting on the wall. Japanese characters? Why was there Japanese in my hospital room? I noticed that a lot of other things seemed to be in Japanese as well. Maybe... I had been in a coma or something and they had transferred me to a hospital in Japan?

I wasn't able to ponder for much longer when a doctor came in. He seemed surprised at my consciousness and quickly came over to my bedside.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Jin Nakamura," he said with a thick Japanese accent.

"Hello. My name is Rane Suzuki. I speak Japanese, so I should be able to understand you if you would find that more comfortable." My voice sounded a little higher than what I was use to. Had something happened to my vocal chords?

He gave me a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rane. Do you know what happened to you?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to be caught for not paying attention on the road. Seeing my confusion, he gave me an explanation.

"You were brought here about a month ago when civilians found you passed out on the street. You had many bone fractures, a few broken ribs, and a large head injury. We've been taking care of you since then while the police have been trying to find records on your family. So far, we haven't been able to find anything, which is why I assumed that you might be foreign. Would you possibly be able to give us your parents names and a way to reach them?"

My mouth opened to happily answer his question when I was suddenly stopped by a different voice. In. My. Head.

**You can't tell him that. He won't be able to find them.**

Am I going crazy? I think I'm hearing voices.

**Tell him that your father's real name was Suzuki, Hiroshi.**

"Uh, my father's name was Suzuki Hiroshi, but I don't know how you'd be able to reach him."

I don't know why I was listening to this little voice in my head, but it seemed like the best option right now.

He thanked me and told me he'd be back in a little while once he found some information on my parent's whereabouts.

I once again decided to question the voice in my head.

_Who are you?_

** My name is Pandora. I believe you've heard of me.**

_Like in the Greek myths?_

** Um, not quite. Think a little harder.**

_ Uh... What about the stone that Kaito Kid has always been trying to find? Wasn't that called Pandora?_

** Bingo! I knew I'd found a smart one.**

_Okay. Lets pretend that i actually believe you're some gem and that im not going crazy. So what are you doing in my head?_

** Well, considering that you just died in a car crash a month ago, I think my presence should be easy to understand. I'm a stone able to grant eternal life. I didn't want you to die, considering your important role in the future of this world, so I became your heart. I transported us to this dimension since its where you originally came from, as well as your parents.**

_ What do you mean by you became my heart? Did I really die?_

** Yes. I was able to transfer my magic into your heart. But, as long as I am in you, you will not die.**

_ What about what you said about the different dimension? If I'm not on Earth, where am I?_

** I never said you weren't on Earth. Just think of it as a parallel universe. You know the manga books you had in your car that night? Well, you're... uh... kind of a part of that world now...**

_Oh..._

I didn't have much on my mind at that point. The shock that I'm either going mental or have been transported into the world of Detective Conan was too much for me. Thus, I had my second black-out.

* * *

**(A/N:** Hey everyone. MarinaGray here. This is my first fanfic. What do you think? I'd appreciate some ideas to make my writing better. Anything would help:) Also, I plan on doing a lot of editing so this won't be exactly it.**)**

~MarinaGray~


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

I woke up, having a sliver of hope that I could wake up in my comfortable bed at home and find out this has all been a dream.

No such luck.

The realization hit me like a tsunami. For the first time in my life, I completely broke down, crying.

My tears began overflowing, causing me to shut my eyes. I could barely breath as I tried to gulp in breaths to regulate my heartbeat.

I was either lost, going entirely mental, or I had really died as been transported to another dimension. All of these options were to severe for me to feel any hope in my situation. I might never see my parents again. And, even if I do, when will it be? A few days in the future? A few months? Or maybe even decades?

And that was how the doctor found me hours later, curled in on myself in a fetal position while my tears had run dry but my heartbeat remained sporadic.

He helped me calm down a little as he explained that he had found my father's uncle.

This information stopped me in my tracks. Where had this man claiming to be my uncle come from? If this was truly the detective conan world, then I wouldn't even have family here. But, this just caused my breathing to become faster again. I think I might have been having an anxiety attack.

The doctor sighed and called out to someone who must have been in the hallway.

My eyes bugged out as I recognized the middle-aged man standing in front of me. Suzuki, Jirokichi. He was ran's best friend, Sonoko's, uncle. I was related to him?

I tried my best to sit up a little as I made myself a little but more presentable. My body felt weirder than usual, but I brushed it off since I had more pressing matters at hand.

"Hello, I'm your great-uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi. Your father was Hiroshi, correct?"

I nodded numbly. I couldn't find enough strength to get my mouth to form audible words.

"I don't know where either of your parents are, but the police are searching for them. Until they are located, it's been arranged for you to live with me. What's your name, kid?"

Kid? Did I look like a kid to him? I didn't know seventeen was an age that would be considered ignorant and innocent.

"Rane," I whispered. My voice came out higher than normal, cracking a little at the strain from having cried so much.

Jirokichi told me that he had to go discuss information with the doctors as he and Doctor Jin left the room.

I felt the need to take a shower, so I ventured toward the private bathroom in my hospital room.

I felt the difference as soon as my feet hit the ground. I was noticeably shorter. My height was nearly half of what it used to be.

I ran the last few steps to the bathroom door and slammed it open. I hopped onto a little stepping stool in front of the sink and saw my reflection in the mirror.

My height had shrunk. I was like Conan! I felt the tears well in my eyes again.

My sight was blurry but I was still able to distinguish my changed features.

Instead of my usual dark locks, I had auburn hair trailing halfway down my back. My eyes were changed from a light hazel color to a bright emerald. To add on to my dismay, I was the size of an average seven year old.

Could this nightmare get any worse?

* * *

I have been in the Suzuki mansion for a few weeks already. I've stayed in my room all day everyday until yesterday morning.

I had woken up and finally accepted that I had been transferred to this world. But, since I was still breathing, I didn't have any evidence that I'm truly dead in my home world.

I decided that the best course of action right now is to fit into the structure of this world and search for a way to see my family again.

With this thought, I had left the confines of my bedroom and plastered a smile on my face, no matter how strained it might have felt. If I was in a kid's body, I had to act like it. I mean, how many times had I wished to meet Conan? Well, here was my chance so I might as well enjoy it rather then dwell on things that I had no control over.

Jirokichi had seemed happy to see me out of "solitary confinement". He instantly insisted that I go to school the next day - a fact I wasn't too excited about.

So here I was, sitting in a black stretch limo. My great uncle, if that is really my relation to him, had insisted that I was to be driven to school. He wanted to add body guards too, but that was where I had drawn the line.

The limo stopped in front of a large white concrete building. Everyone who was standing at the gates tried to peer into the tinted windows.

With an exaggerated sigh, I watched as the driver came to my door and opened it, allowing me to gingerly step outside. The blush that came was a full-blown red heat. All the kids were staring at me and gossiping, causing me to hang my head a little lower.

With a wave to the chauffeur, I rushed into the school gates and entered the main office.

The teachers in there had directed me to Miss Kobayashi, saying that Jirokichi had already called ahead to announce my arrival.

Kobayashi-sensei smiled at me as she saw me take timid steps alongside her confident ones. She was leading me to her class: 1-B.

She slides the door open and steps inside to calm the class down before introducing me.

"Okay, class. Today, I have a surprise for you. We have a transfer student! Rane, could you please come in?"

I heard more whispering erupt as the kids who had probably seen me this morning became excited that I was in their class.

I had a calculating look on my face as I tried to find the one person that would help me figure out the range of my timeline here: Haibara Ai. Or, Miyano Shiho, a Black organization member with the code name Sherry.

I bowed. "My name is Suzuki Rane. Pleased to meet you. I hope that I can became great friends with everyone."

As I lifted my head, I spotted Haibara near the edge of the classroom, sitting beside Edogawa Conan, my favorite character.

Kobayashi-sensei gave me an open seat behind Haibara and I quickly walked over there.

I gave everyone a smile as I passed by. Of course, Conan was half-asleep, probably believing that I was just another simple kid. On the other hand, Haibara was eyeing my hair, probably wondering if I was half-Japanese or something. In truth, I was three-fourths Japanese and one-fourth Irish.

By the end of the day, the rest of the Detective Boys had introduced themselves to me and told me about their little crime-fighting club. They made sure to tell me that I was welcome to enlist them to solve my problems. I assured them that I would come to them first and foremost if I ever needed help.

Haibara had struck up a friendship with me, something that causes Shinichi to become interested in, thus paying more attention to me.

"So, where are you from, Suzuki-san?" Mitsuhiko had asked.

I have a wide grin. "I'm originally from Japan but my parents had moved me all around the world as a baby. A few years ago, we had settled in America."

I tried to make sure that I wouldn't give any information that would make Conan suspicious of my behavior.

"We're all going to Conan's home to play today! Would you like to come as well, Rane-chan?" Ayumi-chan seemed enthusiastic about having another girl added to their small group.

"That'd be fun but only if everyone else doesn't mind!"

Everyone voiced a yes while Conan merely shrugged nonchalantly and Haibara gave a tiny grin.

So, after school, I had found myself at the Mouri Detective Agency after telling the limo driver where I would be and that I would use the agency's phone to call if I needed them.

As soon as I stepped into the agency threshold, the smell of tobacco hit my nose. Giving a small cough, I glared at the sleeping Kogoro. Hadn't he heard how dangerous second-hand smoking can be?"

Just then, Ran and Sonoko walk in through the door. Ran gives a sigh at her father's state of laziness while Sonoko's gaze lands on me.

"Who's this brat? Another snot-nosed kid?"

Ran glared at Sonoko. Before she could reprimand my so-called relative, I played a little joke.

"You mean to say that you don't remember me, Suzuki-san?" I asked in a sickly innocent voice.

I saw panic flash in Sonoko's eyes before she regained her composure and laughed. "Uh, sure I do. I don't remember you much though."

Suspicion entered my thoughts. Sonoko wouldn't be panicked over not knowing me. Plus, she wouldn't know me at all since I hadn't been out of my room or even mentioned to her before.

I had an idea of what might be causing this change in her attitude, but I had to gather evidence first of all.

While all of us kids sat around the table and worked on our school assignments, Ran and Sonoko sat on the sofa, talking about Shinichi's absence.

I walked over to them.

"Sonoko-oneesan, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I'm doing a project for school. I have to collect information on people's different birth times. So, what time were you born?"

She instantly answers, "12:56 p.m."

I turned to Ran. "What about you, Ran-neesan."

"Um, sorry Rane-chan, but I don't remember that much. You're incredible, Sonoko! I never thought you'd be the type of person who paid attention to that sort of thing."

Sonoko gave a nervous laugh. "Haha, well, I guess I always just remember weird stuff."

I had her pushed into a corner. "But, Sonoko-neesan, you were born at night! You told me so last week! Plus, I can't believe you'd forget the face of your cousin!"

Sonoko stopped, speechless. By now, Conan and the rest of the kids stood behind me.

Conan walked beside me and looked up at the girl in front of me.

"What do you want, Kaito Kid?"

**_(A/N: Cliffanger! Sorry I haven't been able to update. I have a lot of work and tests at school. I'll work harder to update maybe once every week or two! Also, check out my other stories as well! Until next time!)_**

**_-MarinaGray_**


End file.
